The goal of the Immunohistochemistry and Molecular Pathology Core is to facilitate immunohistochemical and molecular genetic analyses of tumor materials. The Core will: Perform routine immunohistochemical (IHC) analyses of tumor sections; Perform IHC analysis of tissue arrays produced by the Cancer Center Tissue Core; Perform section-based FISH analyses for genomic copy number. 4.Collaborate with Members in microdissection, extraction of DNA and RNA from tumor sections; Develop new IHC and in situ hybridization (FISH) based assays in collaboration with Cancer Center Members; .Perform genomic mapping onto metaphase chromosomes of human and mouse DNA clones; Perform human and mouse comparative genomic hybridization; Develop and share protocols for IHC and molecular analysis of section-based tumor materials. The Core will work closely with other Cores (particularly the Tissue, Genome Array, and CGH Array Cores) to allow research protocols to take advantage of the resources and expertise offered within each Core.